


Underneath All Of This You're Still You

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: A full on Vibe vs Killer Frost battle is under way but when Killer Frost gets the upper hand and almost kills Cisco, Julian steps in, in hopes of freeing Caitlin. Can he save Caitlin before it's too late?





	Underneath All Of This You're Still You

Chapter One: Haunted Memories 

Everything inside of her was cold, the numbness that she felt it felt familiar to her, it felt welcoming. It was the darkness that was locked inside of her, the darkness she felt when Ronnie died during the particle accelerator explosion, the darkness she felt when she watched as Ronnie flew up to the singularity and never came back down, how she felt Barry's arms wrap around her tight as he whispered his sorry over and over into her ear, feeling Iris's hand on her back. 

She started remembering those haunted memories that Caitlin Snow left behind. She didn't want these memories, she wanted them gone but she could still feel Caitlin inside of her buried deeply in her mind. 

She remembered the good memories as well, meeting Dr. Harrison Wells for the first time, watching as the brilliant man saw so much potential in Caitlin Snow, he gave her a new life, a way to feel accepted and wanted in the world, he was a father figure according to her. 

She spent so many days proving that she could be on top, the she could be the one that Harrison Wells could count on when it was needed most. But then she met Hartley Rathaway and Cisco Ramon. Back then she was closed off, she kept her walls up, she didn't let anyone in and Harrison Wells knew this, so that is why he gave her her own work space, so she could work alone without having to deal with a partner. 

In a week Cisco had started to wedge his way into Caitlin's cold heart, how ironic is that now? Cisco and her would go to movies, eat ice cream and just talk about whatever it was on their minds. Sometimes they didn't even talk at all, because Cisco knew that Caitlin didn't like to talk much and he had accepted that part of her which caused them to become close friends. 

Shortly after Barry Allen came into the picture, Caitlin and Barry had a rocky start to their relationship, Caitlin had become infatuated with Barry shortly after he started becoming the Flash, running around and saving people's lives. He had wormed his way into the closed walls that she had built that only Cisco and Dr. Wells knew how to get her out of. 

She remembered a haunted voice that came into Caitlin's dreams, Hunter Zolomon. The man who had betrayed Caitlin's heart, made her cold and distant shortly after her return back from the parallel earth. 

Hunter was a man who wanted Caitlin, he wanted everything from her, her kindness, her gentleness, her sanity, her fears, her weaknesses, her dreams. He wanted all of those things, and in a way he took them, he made her into this monster, even though she had blamed Barry for the cause of Flashpoint, she knew it wasn't Barry's fault. No, it was Hunter, she just needed an outlet and Barry was the closest one at the time. 

She had regretted kidnapping Julian Albert, the blonde british male that Caitlin was slowly becoming something with. Part of her wanted to take Julian away from the rest of them, those that betrayed her, and make Julian hers and only hers. But no, she couldn't because he was the reason she became this monster. He pulled off the necklace, after she had said that she would rather die. She would've died happily knowing that Julian liked her in a way that she told herself that she wouldn't feel again. 

She remembered the harsh words that she had spoken to Barry, the fear and anger she felt towards him. It was his fault that she had gotten these powers in the first place, if Barry hadn't messed up with the time line, maybe they could have fixed her before she started becoming broken. 

Caitlin tried so hard to fix herself, using the power dampening cuffs, the necklace, forcing herself to not use her powers, but it all just became too much, even when she told everyone no, they forced her to use her powers against her will. She couldn't say no to them, they were her family, close friends. 

Which is why they are going to regret it, she's going to make them suffer one by one, she knew that she could hear Caitlin shouting in her mind telling her no, that she didn't want this, but Caitlin didn't speak freely anymore. 

She was going to be the one to make them scream, make them beg, she knew it was the only way to get her point across, they wouldn't listen to her otherwise. 

A cruel smirk rested on her lips as she made an icy path while she walked. It was a beginning of a new dawn. No one would know what hit them. 

“Caitlin!” Killer Frost turned around as her hands frosted over, she knew who that voice belonged too. It was just like in the vibe that she had heard about so many months ago. 

“Hello, Vibe boy, fancy meeting you here at a time like this, did you come to play with little ole me?” Killer Frost tiled her head as ice sounded through her voice. 

“Caitlin please.. it doesn't have to be this way.. we can help you.” Cisco begged hoping that his friend would return, they had searched weeks for her, in hopes that she would be normal, back to Caitlin Snow, not Killer Frost. 

“Help me?, You've had many opportunities to help me, Vibe boy. But you all decided to help Iris instead, now… tell me, why shouldn't I kill you were you stand?” She seethed through her teeth as she made her way closer to Cisco. 

“Please.. Caitlin.” Cisco begged as he tried to hide his tears, he put on his goggles knowing that if he put on his gloves, there was no turning back. 

“Sorry, Caitlin isn't home.” She growled lowly as she shot ice shards towards him as she didn't show any signs of Caitlin Snow. 

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-


End file.
